Scarecrow
by Dede42
Summary: John has finally contacted his kids with a new job, but Sam is intent on finding their dad and getting revenge on the demon that killed both their mom and Jessie, resulting in him having another fight with his siblings. Meanwhile Dean and Liz go on to find out what is making married couples disappear once a year. Will the Winchesters reunite in time?
1. Chapter 1: Another Argument

Supernatural: Scarecrow

A/N: Hello to all of my fans. Just so you know, I _had_ planned to upload this chapter yesterday, but the Christmas holiday got in the way and I spent the whole day with relatives, but I'm here now and it's onto another thrilling adventure with the Winchesters.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER ARGUMENT**

Burkitsville, Indiana

One year Ago…

A married couple, Holly and Vince Parker were leaving a café, which was next to a gas station; with them were an older couple, Harley and Stacy Jorgeson, and their teenage niece, Emily.

"And before you leave, one of our apple pies," Stacy said as she handed Holly a white cardboard box. "On the house," she added, smiling.

"Oh, my God, thank you so much!" Holly gasped, delighted by the wonderful treatment both she and her husband had been receiving all day, which had included a free meal while their car had been fixed.

"You're welcome," Stacy said pleasantly.

"Hey, we should get lost more often," Holly told Vince. "I mean, everyone in this town is so nice."

Vince chuckled, agreeing. "Yeah, what's the catch?" he teased and Stacy just laughed.

Harley filled the couple's car with gas before putting the hose away. "You're all set," he announced.

"Thanks," Vince said, gratefully and they shook hands. Just then, Emily noticed an intricate tattoo on Vince's arm.

"That's a cool tattoo," she commented, impressed.

Vince smiled, liking it too. "Thanks."

"So, let's get you back to the interstate," Harley suggested.

Vince nodded. "Yeah, please."

"Take Laskey straight out of town," Harley told them, pointing in the direction that they needed to go.

"And then you're gonna turn right on Orchard Road," Stacy added.

Vince nodded, memorizing the instructions. "Ok. Thank you," he said again as they got into the car.

Harley, Stacy, and Emily all waved goodbye and the couple drove away.

* * *

It wasn't long before the couple was driving alongside an apple orchard, when their car suddenly broke down.

"What happened?" Holly asked, startled.

"I don't know. Car just died," Vince answered, trying the engine, but it wouldn't start; sighing, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, and checked for a signal, finding nothing. "Cell phone, too," he added, frustrated.

Holly couldn't believe the sudden bad luck they were having. "How is that possible?" she wondered, and they got out of the car, looking around at the orchard nearby, and in the distance was a building with lights on.

"Come on, looks like a house over there," Vince suggested, pulling on a jacket since it was a bit chilly, and he started walking toward the house.

Holly shook her head firmly, not liking the dark look of the orchard. "No, I'm not going down there."

Vince sighed and faced it. "Holly, we need help, we can't just wait here," he pointed out, which was true since they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Ok," Holly agreed, but was very reluctant as she followed her husband into the trees.

* * *

A few minutes, they were now about halfway through the orchard; noticing a tall pole just ahead, Holly and Vince stopped by a scarecrow that was raised on a wooden post; they exchanged a look and walked closer four a better look. The scarecrow was very human-like, wearing old clothes, and had a old hat planted on its head.

"Check it out," Vince remarked, smirking. "If I only had a brain…"

"We wouldn't be lost," Holly cut in, and nervously eyed the scarecrow since something about it, was giving her the creeps.

"Thanks," Vince said, slightly hurt, and then glanced up at the scarecrow again. "That has got to be the _freakiest_ damn scarecrow I've ever seen," he added, no longer amused by it.

"It scares me," Holly complained and they walked away; she glanced back, just in time to see the scarecrow's head move on its' own, and she gasped, frightened, clutching her husband's arm, startling him. "Please, let's just hurry, okay?"

Agreeing, Vince led them away from the scarecrow and toward the building in the distance. A few seconds later, they heard a rustling in the trees and turned around. But there was no one there.

"Did you hear that?" Vince asked quietly, and Holly nodded. "Hello? Who's there?" he called out, slightly nervous.

There was no answer except for a creepy moan, and they started running through the orchard. A minute later, Holly turned to Vince, and to her horror, he was gone.

"Vince? Vince?" Holly called out as she stopped running for a few seconds when she heard the cracking of branches directly behind her.

Frightened and hyperventilating, she started running in the opposite direction to try and find her husband while escaping whatever it was that was chasing her; glancing behind her, she ended up tripping over something, and fell on to the ground. She turned her head and saw Vince's mutilated body on the ground, the skin on his face was completely gone; she screamed and saw something towering over her.

* * *

In the distance, the scarecrow was missing, and the post was now empty, and there was the sound of a blade slashing through the air, and Holly's screams were quickly cut off forever.

* * *

Dean, Liz, and Sam were sleeping in their respective beds, exhausted after everything that'd happen earlier at the asylum; between the beds was a nightstand, and on it was Dean's phone, which started ringing.

The sound woke Sam up and he groggily glanced at it, wondering who could be possibly calling at six in the morning. "Dean," he mumbled, but he didn't wake up; sighing, he picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

* * *

Somewhere in California, John Winchester was using a payphone. "Sam, is that you?" he asked, having expected Dean to answer, but was also glad to hear his youngest son's voice once again.

* * *

Sam sat up in his bed, his eyes wide with shock. "Dad?" he whispered, trying not to wake up either Dean or Liz. "Are you hurt?"

_`"I'm fine."`_

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Sam told him, relieved to hear that. "We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

_`"Sammy, I'm all right,"`_ John assured him. _`"What about you, Liz, and Dean?"`_

"We're fine," Sam answered as both Dean and Liz started wake up. "Dad, where are you?" he asked, as they both sat up in the bed, wondering who he was talking to.

_`"Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that,"`_ John said apologetically.

"What? Why not?" Sam asked, surprised and hurt.

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked, now fully awake, and even Liz was fully alert now, but Sam ignored them.

_`"Look, I know this is hard for you to understand,"`_ John said regretfully._ `"You're just gonna have to trust me on this."`_

"You're after it, aren't you?" Sam asked while Dean and Liz both pulled their shirts on. "The thing that killed Mom," he added, having guessed.

_`"Yeah,"`_ John answered. _`"It's a demon, Sam."`_

"A demon?" Sam repeated. "You know for sure?"

"A demon?" Dean echoed, sharing a confused look with Liz. "What's he saying?" he asked.

"Sam, let us talk to dad, please," Liz requested, moving to the edge of the bed.

* * *

"I do," John confirmed, hearing Dean and Liz's voices in the background. "Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that," he added sadly.

* * *

Sam nodded, believing that with all his heart. "You know where it is?" he asked.

_`"Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it."`_

"Let us help," Sam offered.

_`"You can't,"`_ John said seriously. _`"You can't be any part of it."`_

"Why not?" Sam asked, hurt.

"Give me the phone," Dean requested, holding out his hand, but Sam ignored him again.

* * *

John sighed, already guessing where this was heading. "Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling," he said, cutting to the chase. "You, your sister, and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me," he requested. "Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."

* * *

"Names? What names?" Sam asked, but his temper was flaring up, and turned away from Dean, who was reaching for the phone now, and Liz, who had questioning look on her face. "Dad…talk to me, tell me what's going on," he demanded.

_`"Look, we don't have time for this,"`_ John lectured. _`"This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe."`_

"No. Alright? No way," Sam protested.

"Give me the phone," Dean repeated, but Sam wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

"I have given you an order," John snapped. "Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names."

* * *

Fed up, Dean grabbed the phone from Sam, who was now breathing hard, and spoke into it.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" he asked, and his face turned serious as John spoke to him. "Yes, sir," he said and reached for a piece of paper and a pen. "Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?" he requested, switching the phone to speaker so that Liz could listen in and wrote down the names while Sam just fumed.

* * *

After relaying more instructions to Dean and Liz, John hung the phone up and sighed, resting his forehead against the payphone container; he hated fighting with Sam, but there was no way he was going to let any of his children near the demon that'd killed both their mother and now Jessica._ 'I'm sorry, Sammy, but until I can kill this thing, we can't be together.'_

* * *

Dean and Liz both did some quick research based on their father's information and packed all their stuff up, they were soon on the road, and Sam was driving for a change.

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" he asked, apparently calmed down.

"Three different couples," Dean confirmed, using a flashlight to read over some papers he'd printed up, and Liz was reading over his shoulder. "All went missing."

Sam nodded. "And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right," Dean agreed. "You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again," he added.

"Well, it's a big country, Dean," Sam remarked. "They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana," Dean explained. "Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"Too many to be random," Liz added, frowning.

Sam did a quick math check in his mind. "This is the second week of April," he said slowly, realization dawning on his face.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "Yep."

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked.

"Yahtzee," Dean answered with a confirming nod as he sorted through the missing people pictures. "Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master," he commented.

This statement was too much for Sam; annoyed, he surprised his siblings by pulling over to the side of the road and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, surprised, her own face mirroring the confused expression on Dean's face.

Sam shook his head, having come a decision of his own. "We're not going to Indiana," he declared.

"We're not?" Dean and Liz both asked, wondering what Sam was getting at this time.

"No. We're going to California," Sam informed them, having done some research of his own. "Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam-" Dean began while Liz groaned, not liking where this was heading.

"Dean, Liz, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there," Sam told them. "We've gotta help."

Dean sighed. "Dad doesn't want our help," he reminded him.

Sam refused to listen, his mind was already made up. "I don't care."

"Not this again," Liz groaned.

"He's given us an order," Dean stated.

"I don't care," Sam repeated firmly. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important," Dean protested.

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand," Sam agreed, but he wasn't about to change his mind. "But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

Dean sighed again. "Alright, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Sam asked in a angry tone that left both Dean and Liz shocked. "How old were you two when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would either of you know how I feel?"

"Sam!" Liz snapped, hurt.

"Dad said it wasn't safe," Dean said angrily, furious at the jab at both him and Liz. "For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man," Sam stated, ignoring the hurt expression on Liz's face. "I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Dean yelled.

Now thoroughly pissed off, Sam got out of the car; both Dean and Liz also got out, too.

Sam moved around the car to the trunk, and was about to open it when Liz smacked his hand away, hard. "Ow! Liz!"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me Sam Winchester!" Liz screamed, surprising him and Dean, both taking a step away from her. "I've _had_ with all of this fighting, and what you said just now was below the belt! For two _months_ after mom died, all I had was nightmares of us all dying in that same blasted fire, and the only reason I didn't give up then was because I had promised after you were born to always look after you, and now you're doing this!"

She took a deep breath and continued, not giving either of her brothers a chance to cut in. "Something is killing couples…_married_ couples, once a year and all you care about is getting revenge, just like dad. You think after the Wendigo, Bloody Mary, the shape-shifter, that cursed land with the bugs, and just recently the asylum that you both would've figured out that whenever you two argue and I have to step in, things go south and we all almost get killed. Think about it."

"I have," Sam said honestly and gently moved her to the side as he opened the trunk. "I'm truly sorry, Liz, but this time, your peacekeeping skills aren't going to work," he added.

While tears streamed down Liz's cheeks, Dean watched Sam unloading his bags from the trunk. "You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want," he stated while Liz turned away, unable to watch. "Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked, wishing that Liz would look at him.

Dean nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California," Sam declared, putting on his backpack and started walking back the way they came.

Dean was still standing by the open trunk and Liz, who was now crying openly.

"Come on, you're not serious," he protested.

"I am serious," Sam answered, not looking back.

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Dean called after him with one last-ditch effort to stop him.

Sam stopped walking and turned around. "That's what I want you to do," he declared, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting.

"Goodbye, Sam," Dean said finally, closed the trunk, got Liz into the front passenger seat, got in the car on the driver's side, and drove away. Sam watched them leave, and then started walking again.

* * *

A/N: Sam can be _real_ jerk sometimes, and turning on Liz like that, for shame. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CREEPY SCARECROW

Supernatural: Scarecrow

A/N: I am back once again and Happy New Year! Yeah, I know it's past that time, but I'm saying it anyways, and just so you all know, I'm back in school and it may or may not have an effect on my updating my stories.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: CREEPY SCARECROW**

Burkitsville, Indiana…

It was about ten a.m. when Dean and Liz reached the small town; he pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He selected the name "Sam Mobile" and was actually thinking about calling Sam, and Liz watched him, waiting to see if he would go through with the call or not. After a moment, Dean changed his mind and closed his cell phone, making her sigh, and then shut off the car and they both got out.

* * *

The owner of the local café, Scotty, was sitting in a chair on the porch in order to stay out of the rain, and raised his eyebrows when both Dean and Liz walked up to him.

Dean gestured to the sign. "Let me guess," he said, pointing to the sign. "Scotty."

Scotty glanced at the sign and then at them with a nod. "Yep."

"Hi, my name's John Bonham," Dean said introducing himself. "And this is my sister, Jude." And Liz smiled while repressing the impulse to smack Dean's face.

"Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Scotty inquired, surprising them. "And isn't Jude the name of a Beatle song?"

Dean and Liz were taken aback. "Wow. Good. Classic rock and Beatles fan."

"What can I do for you and your sister, John?" Scotty asked dismissively.

Dean took the Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker out of his pocket.

"We were wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance," he requested, holding the flyers out.

Scotty took the flyers, looked them over, and shrugged. "Nope. Who are they?" he asked.

"Friends of mine," Dean answered. "They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem-"

"Sorry," Scotty interrupted, handing the flyers back. "We don't get many strangers around here," he added.

Dean nodded, already suspicious and skeptical of that answer.

"Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" he joked, making Liz sigh with exasperation while Scotty stared at him strangely, and he nervously chuckled. "Never mind. See you around." And they both walked away to ask around about the Parkers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was walking along the side of the road, hoping to get a ride to the nearest bus station; not seeing any cars, he turned around and saw a young girl with short blonde hair, Meg, sitting on her bags with her back to him, listening to music on her iPod.

"Hey," he said, but she couldn't hear him; he walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and took off her headphones.

"You scared the hell outta me," she gasped, facing him.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "I just thought you might need some help."

Meg shook her head. "No, I'm good, thanks," she answered.

"Uh, so where you headed?" Sam asked.

Meg scoffed, eying him. "No offense, but no way I'm telling you."

Sam was surprised. "Why not?"

"You could be some kind of freak," Meg said slyly. "I mean, you are hitchhiking."

"Well, so are you," Sam pointed out.

Meg laughed, since it was true, and just then, a van honked its horn and pulled over.

"Need a ride?" the driver asked, he was heavyset and wearing a blue ball cap and a jean jacket.

"Yeah," Sam and Meg both said in unison.

"Just her," the driver told Sam sternly. "I ain't takin' you."

Smirking, Meg gathered her things and got in the van.

"You trust shady van guy and not me?" Sam asked, surprised.

Meg kept smirking. "Definitely." And they drove away, leaving behind a bemused Sam.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Dean and Liz were having a frustrating time with the people of the town, being stonewalled left and right, and now they were in the general store, hoping to get an answer, or even a clue to help them out.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, and even Liz was looking about ready to give up. Did their dad send them on a wild goose-chase?

Harley examined the pictures, giving the twins a chance to note the silver ring, which had a black design on it, on his finger, having noticed a similar one on Scotty's hand, and also on the hands of the other people they've talked to, and then showed them to Stacy, who just shook her head.

"Nope, don't remember 'em," he answered. "You said they were friends of yours?"

Dean nodded. "That's right."

Just then, Emily came downstairs, carrying some boxes, and spotted the pictures in her uncle's hands, recognizing the couple on them. "Did the guy have a tattoo?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," Dean answered, relieved that _someone_ in the whole town had seen the Parkers._ 'Finally, we're getting somewhere.'_

Emily put the boxes on the counter and looked at the picture of Vince and the tattoo on his right arm before glancing at her aunt and uncle. "You remember? They were just married," she added.

Harley finally remembered the couple. "You're right," he confirmed, now a bit guilty. "They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes," he added.

"You remember anything else?" Liz asked while making a mental note of the strange behavior, which didn't seem to affect Emily.

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate," Harley explained. "They left town."

"Could you point us in that same direction?" Dean asked.

Harley nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Don't you think it was odd that they didn't remember the Parkers until the girl recognized the tattoo in the picture?" Liz asked Dean as they drove down the road a short while later.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and it's also strange that she's the only one who actually remembered the Parkers out of everyone that we talked to," he agreed as they were driving past the orchard when they heard a noise coming from the backseat.

"What the hell?"

Pulling over, Dean reached into his bag, scrounged around, and pulled out the EMF meter, which was beeping frantically.

Liz frowned and took it from him. "It's going haywire," she remarked, getting out of the car; testing a theory, she walked away from the orchard as Dean also got out, and the beeping began dying. She then turned back toward the orchard, and it started up again. "_Definitely_ something in that orchard."

* * *

Soon Dean and Liz were walking through the trees, and spotted the scarecrow on its post. They walked over to it and stared up at it for a second.

"Dude, you fugly," he remarked, partly joking.

"Definitely the creepiest scarecrow I've ever seen," Liz agreed, unnerved, but was also relieved when the scarecrow didn't move or even talk.

Dean noticed a sickle in the scarecrow's hand, which was even stranger, and a familiar-looking design on its arm. Exchanging a look with Liz, he took a ladder from a nearby tree, positioned it near the pole, and they both climbed to the top so that they were eye level with the scarecrow.

Dean moved its' clothing and they both recognized the design from Vince's tattoo; he pulled out Vince's flyer and compared the designs, which were exactly the same, and they both looked at the scarecrow again.

"Nice tat."

* * *

A short while later, Dean pulled up in the Impala and they both got out to find that Emily was standing by the gas pumps.

"You're back," she said, smiling.

Dean returned the smile. "Never left."

"Still looking for your friends?" Emily asked and they both nodded.

Dean noticed Emily's nameplate necklace, and made a mental note of the name. "You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" he asked; grinning now, she grabbed a pump and started filling up the Impala's tank. "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen," Emily answered. "I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people," Liz remarked.

"Everybody's nice here," Emily agreed.

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" Dean asked, having noted that both he and Liz had been given the cold shoulder a lot earlier.

"Well, you know, it's the boonies," Emily said, shrugging. "But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed," she added.

Dean nodded as several puzzle pieces fell into place, matching a theory he and Liz had started forming on the way back. "Hey, you ever been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it creeps me out."

Dean laughed, fully agreeing with that. "Whose is it?"

"I don't know," Emily admitted, shrugging again. "It's just always been there."

"Definitely looks old, but also well cared for," Liz agreed.

Dean nodding toward a red van parked by the garage that hadn't been there before. "That your aunt and uncle's?" he inquired.

Emily shook her head. "Customer," she answered. "Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it?" Dean asked. "A guy and a girl?"

Emily nodded, impressed by his correct guess. "Mmhmm."

Hearing this, both Dean and Liz exchanged concerned looks. This wasn't good.

* * *

After finally getting a ride, Sam was now at the local bus station and was talking to the clerk.

"Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow," the clerk told him as she checked the schedule. "Uh, 5:05 PM."

"Tomorrow?" Sam repeated, shocked that he was going have to wait overnight. "There's got to be another way," he requested.

"Well, there is," the clerk suggested. "Buy a car."

Sam was annoyed, but he kept his temper in check, and left the ticket window; he took out his phone and selected Dean's phone number, considering call him and Liz up.

Unaware to him, Meg was sitting on the floor with her bags. "Hey," she called out.

Startled, Sam glanced over at her, confused, and turned off his phone without making the call. "Hey."

Meg smiled. "You again."

"What happened to your ride?" Sam asked, recalling the man with the van she'd left with earlier.

"You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands," Meg admitted, and Sam raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "I cut him loose," she added as he looked around, disappointed. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Sam sighed, frustrated. "Just trying to get to California."

Meg was surprised. "No way."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Me too," Meg said as she stood up and walked toward him. "You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow," she added.

Sam nodded, not thrilled. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem."

"Why? What's in Cali that's so important?" Meg asked, curious.

"Just something I've been looking for," Sam answered, thinking of his dad. "For a long time."

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right?" Meg suggested and Sam laughed, figuring she was right; she extended her hand and he shook it. "I'm Meg," she said, introducing herself.

"Sam," Sam responded.

* * *

In a much more cheerful mood than he was earlier, Scotty was serving the couple whose car broke down, and placed two plates of apple pie in front of them.

"We're famous for our apples," he told them pleasantly. "So, you gotta try this pie."

"Oh, no. It – please," Pauly protested weakly.

"It's on the house," Scotty informed him, just as both Dean and Liz walked inside.

"Oh, hey, Scotty. Can we get a coffee, black?" Dean requested and Scotty's smile faded slightly as he walked away to get it. "Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it," he added as both he and Liz sat at a table next to the couple. "How ya doin'?" he asked, and the couple waved and smiled. "Just passing through?"

Pauly nodded. "Road trip."

"Hm. Yeah, me and my sister too," Dean remarked, smirking.

They nodded and Scotty walked over to refill their cider, deliberately forgetting the coffee request. "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace," he told them sternly.

"Just a little friendly conversation," Dean said lightly, ignoring the warning look from Liz as Scotty walked away again. "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks," he added, leaving Scotty agitated.

"Take it easy, bro," Liz hissed, kicking his leg.

Dean gave her a look and then went back to talking to the couple. "So, what brings you to town?" he inquired.

"We just stopped for gas," Pauly answered. "And, uh…the guy at the gas station saved our lives."

Dean and Liz were both surprised. "Is that right?"

The husband, Steve, nodded. "Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking," he explained. "We had no idea. He was fixing it for us."

Dean and Liz exchanged another concern look. "Nice people."

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"So, how long till you're up and runnin'?" Dean asked.

"Sundown," Steve answered.

Now this had Dean surprised, concerned, and suspicious; he'd fixed up the Impala enough times to know that it didn't take very long to fix something simple like a brake line.

"Really," he remarked, thinking about it for a minute. "To fix a brake line?" and Pauly nodded. "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything," he offered.

"Yeah, my brother knows a lot about keeping cars running," Liz added, hoping that they would take his suggestion to heart.

Pauly smiled nervously. "You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it."

Dean nodded. "Sure. I know."_ 'I need to try something else to get them out of here before sundown.'_ "You know, it's just that these roads," he said off-handedly. "They're not real safe at night."

The couple exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry?" Pauly asked.

Dean nodded. "I know it sounds strange, but, uh - you might be in danger," he added.

Steve was quickly annoyed. "Look, we're trying to eat. Okay?" he suggested.

Dean sighed. "Yeah." And was disappointed. "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it," he joked and Liz sighed.

Just then, the bell above the café door jingled and someone walked in; hearing the bell, Scotty came out from a back room.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff," he said cheerfully, approaching them newcomer.

Dean became nervous and frustrated and Liz got a sinking feeling in her stomach as Scotty whispered something in the sheriff's ear, and they both looked at Dean and Liz, and they both looked away.

Nodding to Scotty, the sheriff walked over to the Winchester twins.

"I'd like a word, please," he requested.

"Come on. I'm having a bad day already," Dean complained.

"You know what would make it worse?" the sheriff asked, resting both hands on the table, revealing a familiar ring; spotting it, both Dean and Liz nodded slowly. Whatever was going on, the sheriff was in on it, too.

* * *

A short while later, the sheriff was driving with his siren on, following Dean and Liz in the Impala to make sure that they were leaving Burkitsville - basically running them out of town; once their car was past the three mile sign, which was halfway down the road, the sheriff turned off his siren, turned, and headed back to Burkitsville, while the Winchester twins drove on.

"So what do we do now, Dean?" Liz asked, annoyed with their streak of bad luck.

"We go back tonight and make sure that couple doesn't get killed by the scarecrow," Dean answered firmly, having already decided that no one else was going to die on his watch if he could help it.

"Good idea," Liz agreed._ 'I wonder how Sam's doing?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Meg were sitting at a table with beers and different foods scattered around them.

"So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?" Sam asked, sipping from his beer bottle.

Meg laughed. "Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me," she joked, making Sam laugh. "No. I had to get away from my family," she said honestly.

"Why?" Sam asked, curious.

"I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me," Meg answered, slightly wistful. "They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband." And Sam smiled. "It's just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead," she added, and he stared at her, surprised. "I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know," she apologized.

"No, no, it's okay," Sam assured her. "I know how you feel. Remember that brother and sister I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?" he asked, and Meg nodded. "It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal," he admitted.

"And that's why you're not riding with them anymore?" Meg asked, and Sam shook his head, thinking of what he'd said to them, especially to Liz; noting his sad expression, she raised her beer bottle. "Here's to us," she said firmly. "The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's."

Smiling again, Sam tapped his bottle against hers and they both drank.

* * *

Once it was completely dark, Dean and Liz drove back down the road toward Burkitsville.

* * *

Just like last year, the couple's car had broken down and they were walking through the orchard.

"I can't believe it," Pauly complained, now wishing that they'd taken Dean's offer. "We just got the car fixed."

Steve nodded toward the building in the distance. "This way." And they walked toward a clearing; already active, the scarecrow moved quickly behind them, and Pauly gasped as they turned around.

"Steve?" she whimpered as there were more noises.

"Who's there?" Steve called out.

They looked around and the scarecrow came out from behind the trees. It walked toward them, revealing its' weapon, and they started running away; they were almost at the clearing when both Dean and Liz ran in front of them, guns in hand, and they stopped, startled.

"Get back to your car," Dean ordered and the couple looked behind them and saw that the scarecrow was getting closer. "Go! Go!"

Not wasting anymore time, the couple ran away. Nodded to each other, Dean and Liz both cocked their guns and shot the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking. Mentally cursing, they started running, cocking their gun again, and fired; again, the scarecrow kept going. They tried one more time, but the scarecrow kept moving.

Giving up, the twins kept running.

"Go! Go!" they shouted to the couple, who were still running for their lives.

* * *

Finally, Dean, Liz, and the couple reached their car, which was just outside the fence that surrounded the orchard, and both Dean and Liz cocked their guns and looked around, but the scarecrow had disappeared.

"What - what the hell was that?" Steve asked, panting.

Dean shook his head. "Don't ask." And in a few minutes, he fixed their car and got them going again while Liz kept an eye on the orchard, but she had a feeling that the scarecrow couldn't leave the place, and that meant the source of its' power was in there.

* * *

A/N: Attack of the scarecrow!No matter how many times I watch that episode, that scarecrow scares me every time. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A PAGEN GOD

Supernatural: Scarecrow

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter and boy am I tired; after five months of not having a job, I finally have one and it has me getting up pretty early to wash windows, but it's worth it. Anyway, on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: A PAGEN GOD**

Using her bags as pillows, Meg was sleeping on the floor, and Sam was sitting on a bench by his bags, talking on the phone with Dean, who'd surprised him by calling.

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" he asked, surprised.

_`"Yeah, I'm tellin' ya,"`_ Dean confirmed._ `"Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town."`_

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" Sam asked, concerned.

_`"No,"`_ Dean retorted while Liz snorted in the background. _`"We can cope without you, you know."`_

Sam chuckled. "So, something must be animating it. A spirit," he guessed.

_`"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god,"`_ Dean told him. _`"A Pagan god, anyway."`_

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, confused.

_`"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman,"`_ Dean explained. _`"Like some kind of fertility right, plus this thing can't leave the orchard. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey."`_

"The last meal," Sam said, frowning thoughtfully. "Given to sacrificial victims."

_`"Yeah, we're thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god,"`_ Dean agreed.

_`"Not to mention nearly everyone in that town are wearing the same silver right on their right hands,"`_ Liz added.

Sam thought of the type of Pagan god. "So, a god possesses the scarecrow…"

_`"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice,"`_ Dean finished. _`"And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread."`_

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked.

_`"No, not yet."`_

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it," Sam suggested, suddenly wishing he was there with them to help, knowing just how much Dean hated to do research.

_`"I know. We're actually on our way to a local community college,"`_ Dean informed him. _`"We've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research,"`_ he teased, making Liz chuckle.

Sam laughed. "You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask."

_`"I'm not hinting anything,"`_ Dean stated, and then his voice changed slightly. _`"Actually, uh - I want you to know…I mean, don't think…"`_

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too," Sam said, realizing what Dean was trying to say.

_`"Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life,"`_ Dean admitted.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, surprised.

_`"He actually is,"`_ Liz confirmed._ `"And I'm filming it as I speak."`_ Which meant she had the camcorder out.

_`"Get that out of my face,"`_ Dean grumbled. _`"You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I - anyway…I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy,"`_ he added emotionally.

Sam was amazed and touched. "I don't even know what to say."

_`"Say you'll take care of yourself,"`_ Dean suggested.

"I will," Sam promised.

_`"Call me when you find Dad,"`_ Dean added.

Sam sighed, sadly. "OK. Bye, Dean, Liz." And he hung up.

Meg woke up and moved next to him. "Who was that?" she asked.

"My brother and sister," Sam answered, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What'd they say?" Meg inquired.

"Goodbye," Sam answered, and they exchanged a look.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Liz were walking down some stairs with the college professor.

"It's not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology," the professor remarked, carrying an old fashion pipe in one hand.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby," Dean said off-handedly.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" the professor asked them.

Both Dean and Liz nodded. "Mmhmm."

The professor shrugged. "I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its Pagan worship," he admitted.

"Well, what if it was imported?" Dean suggested. "You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Didn't immigrants settle a lot of this area?"

"Well, yeah," the professor agreed thoughtfully.

"Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?" Liz inquired.

The professor thought for a moment. "Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia."

"What could you tell us about those Pagan gods?" Dean asked.

The professor shrugged. "Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses," he pointed out.

"We're actually looking for one," Dean offered. "Might live in an orchard."

* * *

After searching his shelf, the professor stuck his pipe in his mouth, placed a large book down on a table, and opened it. "Woods god, hm? Well, let's see," he mumbled.

He flipped through some pages until both Dean and Liz noticed a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" he asked, exchanging a look with Liz.

The professor glanced at the picture and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's not a woods god, per se."

Dean read aloud from what was on the page. "The V-Vanir?" he inquired, and the professor nodded. "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female." He then pointed to the picture. "Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" he remarked, and Liz nodded.

"Sure does."

The professor shrugged. "I suppose."

"This particular Vanir…that's energy sprung from the sacred tree?" Liz read, and raised her eyebrows inquiring.

"Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic," the professor said off-handedly.

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched?" Dean asked, thinking aloud. "You think it'd kill the god?"

The professor laughed. "Son, these are just legends we're discussing," he pointed out.

Dean smirked. "Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." And he and Liz both shook the Professor's hand.

"Glad I could help," the professor said, leaning against the table.

Both Dean and Liz walked to the classroom door; when he opened it, the sheriff hit him in the forehead with the end of his rifle. Liz yelped as Dean fell to the floor, unconscious and managed to duck when the sheriff attempted to hit her, too; she dove through the doorway, only to have someone else ht her in the back of head with their gun, knocking her out, too. The sheriff and the professor both exchanged a knowing look.

* * *

When Dean came to, his head was pounding and it felt like it was going to fall off._ 'Ow,'_ he thought, sitting up with a slight dizzy spell, and saw Liz sprawled nearby, still unconscious. "Liz!"

Ignoring the pain in his head, Dean crawled over to his twin sister and shook her shoulder until Liz groaned and slowly came to. "Liz, Liz, you all right?" he inquired.

Liz groaned again and let Dean help her into a sitting position. "Ask me again after my head stops feeling like it's going to fall off," she moaned. "That professor set us up," she complained. "He's in on the whole thing."

"Yeah."

* * *

Stacy, Harley, Scotty, and the sheriff were standing under some black umbrellas in the rain, and Harley was upset about the current situation.

"You don't understand, Harley," Scotty told him seriously. "All of us here - It's our responsibility to protect the town."

"I understand. Better than all of you," Harley stated. "I'm the one that gives 'em directions. I'm the one that sends 'em down to the orchard," he added.

"Harley, please," the sheriff pleaded.

"We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can't hear the screams. But this is different, this - this is murder," Harley complained.

"It's angry with us," Stacy informed him, sadly. "Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight's the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance."

Harley sighed. "If the boy and his sister have to die, then they have to die. But why does it have to be her?" he asked dejectedly.

No one among them could answer that question and they all stared at the ground, disappointed.

* * *

Finding a few crates to sit on Dean and Liz were wondering how they were going to get out of the cellar, when suddenly, the cellar door opened and Emily was there, being held by her aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please," she cried as they brought her down the stairs, placed her next to the Winchester twins, who'd stood up, and went back upstairs. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the common good," Stacy answered, shutting the cellar door, and soon Dean, Liz, and Emily were left in the dark.

* * *

The place was active as buses arrived to pick up passengers; Meg was gathering her things, and Sam was trying to call Dean on his cell phone, but he wasn't getting an answer.

"Hey. Our bus came in," Meg informed him, having just heard the announcement.

Making a choice, Sam hung up the phone, and shook his head. "You better catch it. I gotta go," he told her, putting on his backpack and picking up his other two bags.

"Go where?" Meg asked, confused.

"Burkitsville," Sam answered and started walking.

Meg followed him. "Sam, wait," she called out.

"I've been trying to call my brother and sister for the last three hours," Sam explained, stopping. "I'm just getting his voicemail."

"Well, maybe his phone's turned off," Meg suggested.

"No, that's not like him or Liz," Sam stated, worried. "Meg, I think they might be in trouble."

Meg frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really explain right now," Sam admitted, although he had a theory. "I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus," he added.

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother and sister?" Meg protested. "The guys you ran away from? Why, because they won't pick up their phones? Sam - come with me to California," she pleaded.

Sam shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Meg asked.

"They're my family," Sam answered and left; Meg watched him go, close to tears.

* * *

After making sure that Emily was all right and told her what was going on, based on what they knew; Dean and Liz were now trying to open the cellar door, but they weren't having much luck.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" Emily asked, confused by all that was going on, and was also scared.

"Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess?" Dean joked as he and Liz went back down the stairs, wincing when his twin kicked his shin, and he walked over to her. "You really didn't know anything about this, did you?" he asked.

"About what? The scarecrow god?" Emily asked, upset. "I can't believe this."

"Well, you better start believing, cause we're gonna need your help," Dean told her.

Emily nodded. "Okay."

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree," Dean stated.

"What tree?" Emily asked.

"Maybe you can help us with that," Dean said. "It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred," he explained.

"Do you know any trees like that?" Liz asked.

"There was this one apple tree," Emily answered, unsure. "The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."

"Is it in the orchard?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where," Emily admitted, just then, the cellar door opened and the four elders were standing there, armed with rifles.

"It's time," Stacy announced.

Dean, Liz, and Emily all looked at each other, nervous.

* * *

A short while later, the elders were tying Dean, Liz, and Emily to two adjacent trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean demanded angrily. "How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them," the sheriff told him, and Liz snorted.

"Sure you don't."

"No, but you sure cover up after," Dean stated, agreeing with his twin. "I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" he snarled, but the sheriff walked away, picked up his gun, and stood guard over him and Liz.

"Uncle Harley, please," Emily pleaded.

"I am so sorry, Em," Harley told her sadly as he finished tying her wrists to the tree. "I wish it wasn't you."

"Try to understand. It's our responsibility," Stacy told her. "And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you."

Emily couldn't believe it. "I'm your family," she protested.

"Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means," Stacy explained. "Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." And the four elders walked away.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean shouted after them, furious.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked.

Dean tested the ropes and sighed. "I'm workin' on it."

Soon, it was nighttime, and Dean, Liz, and Emily were still tied up.

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Emily asked.

"I'm workin' on it," Dean answered, slightly panicked. "Can you see?"

Emily didn't understand. "What?"

"Is he moving yet?" Dean asked, referring to the scarecrow.

Emily tried to peer around the tree, but couldn't. "I can't see," she admitted.

"Liz?"

Liz twisted slightly, but even she was having troubles. "I can't see either."

Just then, a shadow was seen moving near the trees, and both Emily and Liz panicked. "Oh my God." As it moved closer, Dean tried to untie his ropes. "Oh my God!"

And at that exact moment, Sam came out from behind the trees.

"Dean? Liz?" he asked, surprised to see them tied up.

"Sam!" Liz exclaimed, relieved.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said," Dean said, overjoyed. "I'm so happy to see you. Come on." And Sam began untying both Liz and Dean from the tree. "How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I, uh - I stole a car," Sam admitted, embarrassed.

Dean laughed. "Ha-ha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute," he added, seriously.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean and Liz exchanged a worried look as they both got up and saw the scarecrow's post was empty; alarmed, Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a nervous look.

* * *

After freeing Emily, they were soon running through the orchard.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about–" Sam began.

"It's the source of its power," Dean told him as they continued running.

"So let's find it and burn it," Sam suggested.

"Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up," Dean suggested as they reached a clearing, only to find waiting for them were the elders and a few other townspeople, and they were all armed. "This way."

They turned around but they were blocked in all directions.

"Not good," Liz moaned.

"Please. Let us go," Emily pleaded to her aunt and uncle.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise," Harley said reassuringly, wanting that night to be over and done with before anything else happened; he and the others were already running a risk being in the orchard when their god was lurking around, but they couldn't let their victims leave.

Emily didn't want to die. "Please," she pleaded again.

"Emily, you have to let him take you," Harley told her. "You have to –" and all of a sudden, the scarecrow stuck his sickle through Harley's stomach, causing, Emily, Liz, and Stacy all to scream, and then the scarecrow captured Stacy, too.

Sam pulled Liz away to hide her from the sight while Emily ran into Dean's arms as her aunt and uncle were dragged away by the scarecrow, which didn't seem too picky about the couple it needed after all. The sight of this, caused the rest of the townspeople to run away in fright, and that included the sheriff.

"Come on, let's go," Dean ordered, and they started running again when they heard a noise and turned around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared; realizing that the pagan god was satisfied, the four of them stayed there and looked around, stunned.

* * *

A/N: Eep! I just scared myself! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: MOVING ON

Supernatural: Scarecrow

A/N: Hello, I am back once again and I did mean to post this yesterday, but I got busy with real life, which basically involved school, work, and a whole lot of other things.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MOVING ON**

Soon it was morning again, and Sam, Dean, Liz, and Emily were walking to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter; the tree was marked with old symbols, similar to the ones on the rings worn by the town-folk. Sam went over to the tree and poured the gasoline on it. Dean picked up a long branch and lighted it.

"Let me," Emily requested, taking the branch from Dean, surprising him.

"You know, the whole town's gonna die," he pointed out.

Emily didn't care, the town had betrayed her last night. "Good," she declared and threw the burning branch onto the tree, and they watched it go up in flames.

* * *

A while later, Emily was getting on a bus to Boston; she smiled at Dean and Liz, who waved to her. She waved back and took a seat; Dean, Liz, and Sam all watched the bus leave.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

Both Dean and Liz shrugged, unsure. "I hope so."

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam inquired.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough," Dean stated as they walked to the car. "So, can I drop you off somewhere?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I think you're stuck with me," he answered as they stopped at the car.

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"What made you change your mind?" Dean asked, also surprised.

"I didn't," Sam told them seriously. "I still wanna find Dad. And you both are still a pain in the ass," he added, grinning as Liz pretend to be hurt and Dean nodded. "But, Jess and Mom - they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You two and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

Dean was suddenly tearful. "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful," he whispered, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hit it away, and they all laughed.

"You both should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dudes," Sam stated.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out," Dean told them.

Both Sam and Liz scoffed. "Right."

They smiled at each other and got in the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, another shady guy was giving Meg a ride.

"So, where to, pretty lady?" he asked.

"How about you pull over?" Meg suggested slyly.

The driver looked at her, impressed. "Okay. That works." And he pulled over behind some trees and shrubs that hid them from the road; Meg reached into her bag and pulled out a silver bowl with strange symbols on the sides. "What's that?" he asked.

"I've got to make a call," Meg said, and reached into the bowl to get something.

"I've got a cell phone you could use," the driver offered.

"It's not that kind of call," Meg said quietly, pulled out a knife and slit the van driver's throat, killing him instantly; calmly, she held the bowl under his neck and let his blood pour into it. "Thanks for the ride," she added, pushing him so that he slumped in his seat; she then began stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger.

"_Tire quiero patem me a di_," she chanted in Latin as the blood swirled around and a silver orb appeared in the middle of the blood. "It makes no sense. I could've stopped Sam. Hell, I could've taken all _three_ of them. Why let them go?" she complained and then seemed to listen to whoever, or whatever, was on the other end. "Yes." She listened again. "Yes." She listened one more time. "Yes, Father," she said finally, clearly disappointed._ 'Damn it, oh well, I'll probably get another chance when the time is right and I get to cross paths with the Winchesters once again, and I just might get their father at the same time if I'm _really_ lucky__.'_

* * *

A/N: From the moment I first met Megan, I _so_ didn't trust her. See you all for the next one! R&R everyone!


End file.
